


Convince Me I Want To.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry takes some persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me I Want To.

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to say yes.”

“Then I guess you’re going to have to convince me I want to.”

 

Louis looked up and down her body, wondering how in the world he’d gotten so lucky. She was fit. Her face was spot-less, her full, abused-looking lips shining naturally dark pink. Her nose was straight and so were her teeth, and her eyes were big, round, and richly green, looking innocent as could be. Her skin was milk-white, her curls so brown they were nearly black, falling below her chest in cascading twists. Her body was tight but curvy, breasts heaving, tucking into a black Demi bra, the lace barely covering past the tops of her nipples. Louis’ gaze traveled down, where her torso curved in and then subtly widened out to her hips, round and womanly. Her belly-button was pierced, a butterfly filling in her belly-button hole and jewels dangling on thin chains, leaving a good inch of porcelain skin before her black lace boyshorts fell across her skin, covering her modesty. Her legs traveled on for miles and miles before ending with toenails painted a rich plum. Her fingernails were painted the same color.

Louis leaned down and kissed her again before pushing her backwards onto the bed. Harry fell onto the bed with a quiet thump, breath coming out of her in surprise. Louis gave her no time, crawling over her body, letting his skin rub against every inch of hers. Her back arched preemptively, and Louis lifted his body away so she only got minimal friction. He leaned down and kissed her lips when she huffed in annoyance, sucking on her lip and then sucking on her tongue before caressing it with his own. He nibbled on her lip before he moved down and grazed his teeth against the bottom of her jaw.

She moaned and tilted her head up, and Louis slid his hands up her arms until he was holding her wrists pressed against the bed. He moved over to breathe hotly in her ear before he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked at it. Harry breathed out slowly, obviously trying to control her reactions. Louis didn’t want that. He let go of her ear and nuzzled down her neck, placing kisses and grazing teeth. When he reached her collarbone, Louis sucked a love bite on the edge of one and bit the other gently.

Louis moved quickly back up to kiss her before moving one of his hands from her wrist and down underneath her. Harry arched up and Louis made quick work of her bra with his thumb and index finger. He pulled her bra away from her chest and placed slow, hot kisses all over her breasts. He squeezed one breast roughly, taking the nipple in between his index and middle finger and squeezing while he sucked on her other nipple. He changed sides, giving both equal treatment and attention before moving down. Harry kept her arms above her head. Louis rewarded her with another flick of his tongue on her nipples.

Louis moved and placed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, pausing to suck her belly-button ring into his mouth and lick the skin around it very gently.

Harry gasped and her hips bucked up, making Louis lose his mouth’s grip on her skin. He pinned her hips down and pressed his fingers into her skin, hard enough to leave marks but not bruises. He kissed down over her hips and dragged his tongue a few inches left and right along the waistband of her boyshorts. Harry moaned and moved her hips in a slow circle, and Louis got the message clearly.

Didn’t mean he was going to give in immediately.

He slid an arm down her side and down to her knee, where he gripped firmly. With the other arm, he pulled himself up her body to kiss her lips, hitching her knee over his hip firmly. He grinded his hips down on hers, and her head tilted up toward the ceiling as she gasped at the friction through their underwear.

Louis let himself sink back down, keeping her leg in the air. He held her leg up and kissed down from the inside of her knee to the inside of her thighs, gliding right over where she wanted him and going straight up and down her other leg. She moaned in frustration and her hands hit the sheets by her hips, no longer able to keep them above her head. “Come on,” she whined, and Louis chuckled.

He moved to her center and breathed hotly before licking a bold stripe straight up her center, through her lace underwear. The lace created so much friction it almost hurt, and Harry’s hips went wild, moving anywhere to get more contact. Louis pinched her underwear into a straight line across her crotch and gently slid it up and down, playing with friction against her clit. Harry moaned and Louis moved the lace faster until Harry was panting and then-

Louis let go of her underwear, letting it snap back into place with an elastic sound. Harry’s hands clenched into fists and she hit the sheets again, whining with desperation, and Louis finally gave in and took off her underwear. Before she could say a word, Louis sunk his face into her pussy and licked straight up it.

She nearly screamed and he fixed his lips around her clit and sucked, pausing only to give her clit kitten licks while he breathed it. He moved lower and slid his tongue right into her. He fucked her with her tongue, letting the tip of his nose nudge her clit, and Harry panted out, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Louis fucked her through it with his tongue, feeling her walls flexing around the tip of his tongue, and he greedily kept licking at her, draining her happily.

He moved back up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself. He licked a bold stripe up her neck before he kissed her once more, and then she was whining at him because his boxers were still on. As she kissed him she pushed them off his legs with her toes, only able to reach as far as his calves because she was shorter than him.

Louis moved away to bite at her neck and eased a finger into her. She moaned, “More, more,” at him and he obliged, although he could feel the stretch just with two fingers. His already rock-hard dick twitched and filled out even more with interest. She circled her hips around his fingers and he scissored a bit before he withdrew his fingers. She protested until she saw he was pushing his boxers all the way off his legs and pulling a condom on. He tried not to buck into his own hand.

He grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs up and out as far as they could go before he thrust in. She was tight, and he waited patiently enough for her to stop gasping around his size (after all, he needed that moment to regain self-control and not come on the spot with how warm and tight she was around him).

Eventually, she circled and bucked her hips into his and he thrust in and out, power strokes to go long and deep and hit her spot with every thrust.

Louis let go of her legs and crowded down on her, wrapping an arm under her waist and around her back to keep her body from shaking with every thrust he gave. He kissed her and pulled at her lip, and she panted in a high pitch when she got close again, hands pulling at her own hair.

Louis raised his hips at the end of every thrust to give some extra contact at her clit, and she fell apart without warning. Louis clenched his teeth as she came for the second time, tightening around him. She let out a guttural moan, throwing her hands from her curls flying out and landing on the bed, clenching the sheets. Louis fucked her through it until she was panting and chanting for him. “Come on, come on, come for me.”

Louis let go with a (probably unattractive) grunt and came, and she circled her hips for him, milking out his orgasm for him. Louis spent a few minutes panting above her, kissing her mouth and her neck before he slid down her body again.

He grabbed her legs and moved them so her knees rested against his shoulders as he moved in again with a lick. She was clearly tired, but she responded anyway, a hand moving to pull at his hair. He slid both hands up to squeeze her breasts and her back arched at the onslaught of sensations he was giving her. She moaned and he flipped over on his back, pushing her into a sitting position. On his face.

Harry moaned and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the mattress next to Louis’ head and grinded her pussy against his face. Louis moaned into her and she made a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. He stuck his tongue firmly inside of her and she gently moved up and down, teasing herself on the tip of his tongue. When Louis moved and sucked powerfully at her clit, Harry came for the third time that night.

She bowed over him and clawed at the sheets as Louis continued sucking and licking at her, and finally she stopped moving, exhausted. Louis squeezed her hips and slid from under her, gently pushing her over and kissing her until she was calm again. They lay down next to each other, Louis being the Big Spoon, and Louis waited until he thought it was time.

“Harry?” he said quietly, playing in her hair.

“Mmm,” she said in response (more to him playing with her hair, though).

“So? Will you say yes?”

Harry turned in his arms and smiled, kissing him passionately. She pressed her body up against his and whispered, “I would love to marry you, Lou.”

Louis grinned and kissed her senseless before he just hugged her tight, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He let her go and reached onto the bedside table, where he’d placed the black box earlier and opened it. He plucked the four carat diamond ring from the velvet. He grabbed Harry’s hand and kissed each fingertip before he kissed her. He broke the kiss to let her watch him slide the ring onto her finger, and then she threw her arms around his neck and laughed, giddy with the knowledge that they’d be getting married.

Liam would marry them, Zayn would be Louis’ best man, and Niall would be Harry’s maid of honor. Harry’s step-dad would walk her down the aisle and into Louis’ arms, where she would belong for the rest of their life.


End file.
